


SaiOuma Smut Collection

by Monotonous_Duck



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Collars, Dominance, Dominant Saihara, Face-Fucking, Inexperienced, M/M, Neck fetish, Omorashi, Ouma likes ropes bc hes edgy, Power Bottom Ouma, Sadism, Shibari, Smut, Watersports, dom ouma, pwp i guess, saiouma, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotonous_Duck/pseuds/Monotonous_Duck
Summary: Chapter 1: Shibari + Dominant SaiharaChapter 2: Blowjob + Inexperienced DorksChapter 3: Omorashi + S! Saihara(a bit OOC?)Chapter 4: Choking/Neck Fetish + Dom! SaiharaChapter 5: Dominant Ouma/ Power Bottom Ouma + Sub! Saihara(With a Collar)New chapter every Friday/Saturday





	1. Choking

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for my sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing the beginning of a fic :(  
> also whoever requested for choking/dom saihara/bdsm i hope you enjoy! its a little long but please bear with it!!!!!  
> i still take requests!  
> what i wont take: emetophilia/vomit, scat, gore, knifeplay, rape, forcefeeding, etc...  
> what i will take: omorashi, rape-play/consensual nonconsensual, humiliation, etc...  
> ....but ur request will be chap 6(onwards) as im planning chap 5 to be power bottom ouma with collar! saihara!!

Saihara strokes his dick, engulfed by his own fantasies. He wasn't really much of a hardcore, kinky person but he did have a neck fetish. He yearned for the sight of Ouma's neck. It was always covered in one way or another. Either by his signature scarf or his octopus hair. Saihara would find himself try resist the urge to take out Ouma's scarf or push his hair away almost everytime he would meet the leader. He imagines Ouma's pale, white neck. He thinks about kissing it, licking it, sucking on it to leave marks and... **wrapping his hands around it.** Oddly enough, he didn't stop pumping his length after the thought of choking Ouma, in fact, his dick twitched and grew even more. He ditched thinking about leaving marks on Ouma's neck and focused on strangling him. Unlike the other times, he came quicker and it felt better this time. Saihara lays on his bed for a while, ignoring the mess he made,  
_A neck fetish and a choking kink, huh? I really am a pervert..._  
  
The next morning, Saihara couldn't look at Ouma in the eyes at all, well actually, he couldn't even face Ouma's direction. Ouma was just staring at him weirdly, genuinely concerned until he saw the blush forming at the detective's cheeks. He walks up to the detective while humming a weird song. He grins as the detective trembled and averted gaze,  
"Saihara-chan? Are you sick? You don't seem well~"  
Ouma reaches for Saihara's neck and pretended to check his temperature. Saihara's neck was warm,  
"Oh~? Saihara-chan, you really are sick, aren't you? Don't worry! I will escort you to your room, nishishishi~"  
Saihara didn't have a choice at this point. Either he allows Ouma to escort him to his room or Ouma will turn even more annoying and obnoxious because he rejected him. He heaves a shaky sigh and before he could reply, Ouma swiftly grabbed his wrist and ran out, heading for his room.  
  
"Wh- What was that for...?!"  
'  
Saihara pants as they arrived to his door. Ouma giggles, clearly still full of energy. There was an awkward silence and Saihara looks at Ouma with a puzzled expression,  
"Um... Ouma-kun, you escorted me to my room already... You should leave now..."  
Ouma smirks internally,  
"Eh~? I'm gonna accompany Saihara-chan until he feels better! What if he does something stupid and my _beloved_ Saihara-chan dies! I wouldn't want that!"  
He pouts in an adorable fashion. Saihara blushes at the 'beloved' then he sighs and reluctantly lets Ouma in. He hears Ouma lock the door as his suspicions rose,  
"You know that I'm a liar right? Obviously I had another reason in mind as to why I want to be in your room, Saihara-chan,"  
He licks his lips seductively, inching closer to the detective. Of course it was a lie, how did Saihara forget that Ouma was an annoying liar?  
"You were blushing, stuttering and not looking me in the eye... Was my Saihara-chan thinking about me last night? How cute... But I don't care about that,"  
He goes even closer and Saihara almost forgot to breathe.  
"I can tell you want to do something to me, so tell me. I don't care what happens to me if it's _Shuuichi._ "  
With that, Saihara gulps and bites his lip as he feels that familiar twitch in his dick again. They change position and Saihara pushes Ouma onto the bed. Ouma whines at how aggressive Saihara was being. It was uncharacteristic of him, but Ouma loved that side of Saihara.  
Saihara leans in and removes Ouma's scarf, his neck being exposed. The sight of it made Saihara shudder. He starts by planting small pecks on his neck while his hand strips Ouma off of his pants, his erection standing straight in the air. He moves on to licking his neck, his hot breath against Ouma's skin, making the leader shiver. When Saihara was done stripping himself off of his pants too, he starts moving his hips, rubbing their dicks together as he bites into Ouma's neck, gaining a loud whine from the other,  
"I can't hear you, _Kokichi_."  
He hisses Ouma's name into his ear before biting his earlobe. He bites into various parts if his neck, never getting tired of the yells and cries the other boy releases.  
He pulls his head back and stares at the pale neck - now decorated with red bite marks - embracing himself before he brings his hands up to it and wrapping his fingers around it.  
With a push of Saihara's hips as a count, he started digging his fingers into Ouma's neck slowly. Ouma felt pangs of pain all around his neck, feeling Saihara's nails push into his skin, letting out strained gasps and moans.  
"Sa- Sai... ha- hara-cha...n...!"  
Ouma croaks out, eyes starting to squint as he watches Saihara's lips form a smile,  
"What was that?"  
He teases him again. He thrusts faster while adding more strength into his hands. It wasn't long before Ouma started struggling, gasping for air as he started to see stars. He coughs and chokes,  
"I think you might be enjoying this too much, Kokichi. You're such a pervert..."  
Saihara said in between grunts. He tried to sound cocky but he was starting to reach his end. He rubs their dicks faster and adds more strength to his hands.  
With a last push of his hands, Saihara whines loudly, his grasp of Ouma's neck slowly disappearing as he released his seed. Ouma lets out a strained cry, cumming at the same time as Saihara. Semen splashed onto their shirts as they both panted. Saihara drops to the side of Ouma and stays for a while, still gasping,  
_That was..._  
_**Amazing.**_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH IM RLY SORRY ITS SO LONG BUT I WANT IT TO MAKE SENSE!!  
> i wanna make a fic of my boy amami and ouma but?? i ?? have no ideas??   
> im also considering my girls tenko and himiko ;-; but idk anything about lesbians because i rarely go to my lesbian ship tags (theyre empty)   
> i ship:  
> tenkomiko  
> kaedemaki  
> kirumugi  
> angimiko  
> kiibouma  
> oumami  
> nozoeli:3


	2. Inexperienced(Blowjobs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???? honestly im just writing bc there isnt enough love for saiouma smut so endure my bad writing for a while. also, requests are open i guess just no vomit,scat,vore,forcefeeding,food-related kinks,gore and knife-play.  
>  omorashi, nosebleeds, biting, foreplay is okay.

"U- Uhm... Ouma-kun? What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you a blowjob,"  
Saihara almost chokes from Ouma's words. He says it in such a confident tone that Saihara was almost concerned for Ouma's sex life. Was he _that_ experienced?  
  
This all started when Amami jokingly stated that giving your lover oral would strengthen the relationship. Of course, almost everyone did not believe him, except for Ouma, Iruma and Angie, causing some... weird disasters.  
Although Ouma may not seem like it, he has little to no experience with sex. He has never, **ever** masturbated in his whole life, though he would never admit it even if he was offered a billion dollars. Saihara, however, _may_ have jerked off once or twice...  
Back to the lovehotel, Ouma strips Saihara off of his pants, making Saihara jump from the exposure of the cold air. Ouma stares at Saihara's steady erection with wide, curious eyes. He looks up to he taller male, only having their gaze averted by him. Was Saihara already turned on just from imagining things? Imagining him?! Ouma blushes at the thought but tries to keep a straight face.  
"Y- You seem like you did this before..."  
Saihara mumbles, trying to break the awkward silence. Ouma heats up, making up a lie in his place.  
"O- of course! I'm actually very experienced!"  
The stutter would have blown his cover but ironically, Saihara did not see through it, he did, give him a suspicious look though.  
Ouma looks back at Saihara's erection and gulps before slowly pulling off his underwear. Ouma lets out a soft gasp as he stares at how big Saihara is...!  
Saihara's face flushed as he watched Ouma hold his dick with his tiny hands. Ouma paused for a while until he started moving his hand back and forth, gaining soft mewls from the other. He feels his crotch twitch as he stares at Saihara's shaft while he stroked it. He increases his speed and strengthens his grip, amused by how Saihara twitched and gasped.  
Ouma lets go off his dick and sat on his knees as he placed his mouth in front of it.  
Both the males embraced themselves before Ouma licked the tip, causing Saihara to shudder.  
Ouma started to lick the whole head before moving on to the whole length. He plants small kisses, trying to tease Saihara, which worked as Saihara lets out a muffled groan.  
Ouma licks his lips then shaping his mouth into an 'O'. He slowly takes half of Saihara and hollowed his cheeks to make it tighter in his mouth. Saihara shivers and moans out loud from it. The warm yet tight sensation of Ouma's mouth was enough to make him come! Only if he starts moving then Saihara would lose it.  
Ouma attempts to take all of Saihara into his mouth but could only take about three-quarters. Nonetheless, he made Saihara feel good. He sarts to bob his head back and forth in a pace that was so slow, Saihara would have begged him to go faster.  
Ouma gradually increased his speed, hollowing his cheeks ever so often. Saihara couldn't help but to take hold of Ouma's head and face-fuck him, surprising the shorter male as he aggressively thrusts into his mouth. Ouma's eyes started to roll back as he allowed the detective to take control.  
"O- Ouma-kun...! Y- Your mouth! -Ack! It feels... Ha... Too good!"  
Ouma smirked internally as he thought about how he was the one who turned the shy, logical detective into an aroused mess.  
As Saihara started to reach his end, Ouma sucked on his dick a final time before releasing into Ouma's mouth, almost making Ouma gag.  
**"O- Ouma-kun!"**  
Saihara yells before pulling out of Ouma's mouth, loads of semen dripping out. He hurriedly tries to take some tissues for Ouma to spit out the semen onto, until he heard a faint gulp.  
_No way..._  
"...Huh? Saihara-chan's semen tastes sweet!"  
  
"Ouma-kun?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so worried ill get a comment like "ur writing is horrible" like??? anxiety chill tf out. im also worried that i sound too confident saying that requests r open.


	3. Power Bottom Ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said "new chapter every thursday/friday" but its actually saturday/sunday because i forgot to save my chap 5 and now everythings gone :(

"Saihara-chan looks really cute like this~"  
Ouma sneered.  
Saihara sat on Ouma's bed, his back leaning on the headboard. He was stripped naked - erection standing in the air - and Ouma had just finished putting a collar on him. It was made of leather, dark purple in colour and Ouma adjusted it in a way that it felt like a choker but nonetheless, it made Saihara even more aroused. Ouma stares at Saihara's erection, eyes filled with malice and lust. Saihara gulped,  
"O- Ouma-kun..."  
Ouma grins and starts by slowly gliding his fingers along Saihara's chest then to his thighs, feeling the detective twitch and wince. He moves on to kiss Saihara, licking his neck first then connecting their lips. Saihara trembled and lets out a muffled moan. Ouma nibbles on Saihara's bottom lip for access and Saihara hesitantly parts his lips. Ouma puts his tongue in and twists it with the other's. Drool started forming on both the males' chins as they whined and moaned in each other's mouths. Ouma's pants tented as the kiss fueled his lust. Just when the kiss was turning intense, the twisting of tongues getting tighter and breaths becoming quicker, they both pulled out of the kiss, a string if saliva connecting their lips.  
Ouma wipes his mouth as they both pant.  
  
Ouma looks up to see Saihara's eyes still shut tightly. He was blushing and gasping for air, his usual behaviour gone and replaced with submissiveness and arousal. Ouma smirks and lowers his head to Saihara's erect dick.  
  
He starts off with a small lick on the tip and he was soon licking the whole head slowly, showing no plans of increasing speed, killing Saihara. Saihara gasped and mewled softly, having the urge to face-fuck Ouma and pull his hair be resisted as his hands were cuffed behind his back.  
"Ouma please-"  
Saihara was cut off by the sudden sensation of warmth and moisture surrounding his dick. It gave a shiver down his spine as his next word was replaced with a loud cry. Ouma starts bobbing his head back and forth while maintaining eye contact with the detective. Saihara's breath was quickened, his gasps turning into chokes. He couldn't form proper words at the moment as the sensation engulfed him. Just when he was about to release his load, Ouma pulled his mouth away from his dick, earning a shocked expression from the detective. Ouma chuckles mischieviously,  
"I think that's enough, right? Saihara-chan? Well, see you later!"  
Ouma says, walking towards the door, teasing Saihara. Saihara struggles in the handcuffs,  
_Eh? He's seriously gonna leave me here, like this? Even if he does leave, I won't be able to do anything! No, don't twist the door knob! You still have to unlock the cuffs!_  
"Ouma-kun, w- wait!"  
Saihara managed to call out, feeling his dick swell up. Ouma stops in his actions, back facing Saihara as he grins ear to ear, awaiting Saihara's next plead,  
"P- Please..."  
Saihara mutters out, triggering Ouma to turn to face him, an annoying innocent look on his face, as if he didn't do anything wrong,  
"Please what?"  
  
"P- Please let me cum..."  
Saihara averts his gaze. Ouma giggles,  
"Well, I'm a liar after all, still, I can't believe you actually thought I would leave you..."  
He hissed. He removed (only) his pants as Saihara stared at his erection. He climbs on top of him and Saihara almost faints,  
"W- What are you doing?!  
  
"Eh? You don't want me to do this? Ah, okay then..."  
Ouma says, pretending to be sad. _Ah. I stepped on a land mine._ Saihara starts stuttering, trying to form words to get Ouma on top of him again,  
"Wa- Wait! No! I- I... want you to..."  
Right after he said "want", Ouma sat on his dick once again and Saihara sighs in relief, despite saying something so embarrassing.  
Ouma teases by rubbing his ass on Saihara's dick before lowering his body onto it. Ouma counts down in his head before lowering his whole body down, feeling all of Saihara's length, _twitching_ inside him. He bites his tongue to hold back any moan while Saihara cried out as loud as he could. He suddenly forgot how to breathe as he thrashed in the cuffs, desperately yearning for his hands to be on Ouma's hips. Ouma smirks at his desperation.  
  
It wasn't long before Ouma started moving, placing his hands on Saihara's shoulders and he looked down so that Saihara doesn't see his shameful facial expression at the moment - his eyes looking needy and his mouth drooling.  
  
He could feel Saihara hitting him deep inside and it felt like euphoria to him. Saihara felt like his dick was being sucked in and out, feeling a second of warmth and moisture then a second of the cold air of the room.  
He wailed and mewled as Ouma increased his speed, feeling his dick slam into Ouma like there was no tomorrow. Ouma let a whimper slip out if his mouth as his head started to lean back and his eyes rolling back.  
"Saihara-chan...! Saihara-chan!"  
Ouma starts to chant, his dominance disappearing a little.  
"Ouma-kun...! I- I'm...!"  
Saihara responded. He was gonna cum (again) and he wished that Ouma wouldn't tease him like before but even if Ouma wanted to, he couldn't because his mind was all fuzzy from riding him and crying his name out. Pre cum started to leak out from both males' cocks and when Ouma hit his own prostate, he pulled out of Saihara's dick from shock and came all over the bed and their bodies, followed by Saihara moaning out loud before cumming as well.  
"Saihara-chan!"  
  
Tired, Ouma drops to the side.  
They lay in silence until Ouma had a pale look in his face, Saihara tilted his head,  
"What is it, Ouma-kun...?"  
  
"The handcuffs... I can't remember where the key is..."  
Saihara widens his eyes and they both scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a request on saihara raping ouma and i?? am confused because i wld write it to say like "consent is important" but most ppl like reading rape fics of their otp so the message wont rly be conveyed ..

**Author's Note:**

> pls no mean comments i am a pure bean trying to write a smut fic after all the angst and fluff


End file.
